Deceived
by Callmemoonchild
Summary: When Draco Malfoy discovers Hermione Granger's little secret,things will get a little bit crazy.


When Draco Malfoy discovers Hermione Granger's little secret,things will get a little bit crazy.

It was dark,the night cold and the hallways seemed to have life of their own.Far away,you could hear steps getting closer and closer,sometimes a shoe would kick a rock or any kind of object that could be found on the floor.

In the silence of the night a low voice could be heard,sending nothing but angry words that would make any mother cringe with displeasure.

The steps got closer,almost reaching a corner to the left,and a figure was starting to take form: blond platinum hair that reached just above the grey eyes,lips contorted in anger,arms crossed in front of the chest,long legs making the young man look even taller in the shadows,and a pair of black,expensive looking shoes.The Slytherin crest right besides de Head boy badge would send any student running to their beds (and then have nightmares) at the sight of the unfamous Draco Malfoy.

-Stupid,bossy,know-it-all- he said under his breath,his eyes unfocused staring at the floor.

Tonight his soul wasn't really into patrolling.He almost wished for someone to be out of bed so he could send a hex or two,and dock a few points.

He shouldn't even be here tonight,he should be enjoying of the pleasures one of his Slytherin classmates,Tania Rodgers,would shower him in.

-But trust Granger to ruin a good shag- he said out loud- She wouldn't understand the importance of the pleasure of sex if it slapped her on the face with a broomestick.

He didn't care or know about Granger's inexistent sex life,probably she had never had sex so she wouldn't know,but to ruin other's people sex life was out of line.

School had started a month ago and she had already made his reputation drop a little,maybe nobody noticed,but he did.And all thanks to Miss little prude.

Sharing the Heads common room with her was hell.He was an organized man,he liked to have everything in it's right place where it belonged and the house elves did a pretty good job in the castle,but trust Granger to scare the hell out of them,talking about freedom and paid jobs.

So now he had to clean not only his own mess,but also the books scattered around the entire common room,the wrapping papers left over the fireplace,the quills left on the couch and everything else.That witch was incredibly messy,wich really surprised him at first,he had this idea of her being obsessed with cleaning and order,even more than him.

At least they didn't share a bloody bathroom.

He also couldn't bring other witches to his room,which was something he was looking forward to when his letter arrived back then,knowing he would have his own room.

But no,Granger didn't think it was proper of him to have witches there while she was studying downstairs.And he hadn't given a fuck,he had invited a couple of girls by the first two weeks,and had an amazing time,Granger could rot.

Until one day he was surprised by the presence of certain ward in the entire common room,including his bedroom.As long as she was inside the common room,no one could enter with him,not even friends.

They had a pretty bad fight that day,but there was nothing he could do unless the teachers found out and stripped him of his badge.

The good thing was the fact that it also affected her,so no Potter,no Weasel and no she Weasel.And she wasn't around in the common room a lot,so he still had his fair share of sex.But it still pissed him the way she thought she could boss him around like she did with her two bodyguards,just like she had done today.

At the beginnig of the year,the Heads are responsable of the prefects scheduels,such as patrolling hours,pairing them and such.And of course I let her do everything.

Even though we are Heads,we still have to do rounds at least twice a week,and I was fine with the plan she made for me.

Tonight was supposed to be her turn for patrolling,so I took advantage of that and finally convinced Tania,after two weeks of sweetalking,to spend the night with me.Everything was according to plan,I had an hour left before Tania arrived,when Granger told me she had to arrange an emergency meeting for the prefects and that I had to be the one doing patrolling tonight.

That was another big fight.And one I couldn't win unless it reached to McGonagall's ears so I just went to the dungeons to cancel my date,where Tania told me she would not give me another chance,and proceeded to close the portrait right in my face,not before I saw Pansy smirking at me.I rolled my eyes.Tania must be tangled in Pansy's sheets right about now.

I finally reached a corner,and there was a left turn.I stopped,this wasn't my route,I must have been so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize where I was going.

I cursed under my breath and almost turn around,until a noise stopped me.I recognized that noise very well,it was a moan,from a man.

With a smirk plastered in my face,I made my way to ruin the little party.This was just what I needed.

Without making noise,I approached the door of the classroom that was being used,it wasn't entirely closed,maybe they were in a hurry.

I was ready to burst the door open,my hand already holding my wand,when something froze me.The man had moaned again,and this time he said something,the name of the other person.

-Granger.

Immedeatly my hand fell to my side and my brows furrowed.My eyes tried to focused inside the classroom,it was dark and apparently they were at the very end of it,making the voices muffled.The little light that could be seen was coming from a candle,but it was far away from those two,so it made no difference.The only thing I could barely see was the girl's arched back,with long chocolate waves almost reaching her butt.

So she couldn't possibly be Granger.

Granger's figure was a little chubby,and her hair was always on a bun.

He must have heard wrong because of the eco.

Maybe what the man had said was "Greengrass",Daphne had straight brown hair,maybe she decided to try with wavy hair.

His thoughts were interrupted by the girl's sultry voice,he couldn't really tell if it was Daphne,but he knew it must be her.

\- I brought you a gift- the girl said in a tone that made Draco lick his lips unconsciously.

-A-a gift?- asked the panting man,they must have been kissing.

-Mmhm- the girl nodded slowly- do you wanna unwrap it?- she slowly lifted her arms and the man didn't waste any time in yanking her blouse open,by the sound of it,all of the buttons ended up on the floor.

The gasp of pleasure from the girl made Draco's neck hair tingle.

-Fuck- said the man,looking the girl from head to toe.Draco could only see black lingerie.He bet it looked fucking hot from what the man said.- You shouldn't have bodered sweetheart,you are not going to be wearing it for long.

-You men don't appreciate anything- teased the girl,and in no time,the man picked her up,making her legs go around his waist and taking them deeper into the darkness.

Draco knew what was coming next,so as shocked and turned on as he was,he made his way towards the Heads room,thinking about everything that just happened.

Who was she?,had he really heard wrong?,what if it was really Granger?.Non of that questions had answers,so he just took a cold shower and went to bed with his head full of thoughts.

Author note: There was no war.Voldemort was killed by Dumbledore at the end of 4th year in the last task of the Triwizard Tournament.Just for you to understand better.Enjoy.


End file.
